Green Skull Assassins
Overview Green Skull Assassins, formerly known as Green Assassins was a clan that existed during the Kardían Era. It is best known for its involvement in the Axis conflict with Polarlab's Anti-Red Eagle Army. History Early History Not much is known about Green Skull Assassins's early history. It was founded as Green Assassins prior to July 6th, 2010, as a level is published referencing the clan on this date.the great depression of the Green Assassins - Level Axis Alliance Green Assassins was one of the member clans of the first Axis Alliance in 2011. By being part of this pact, they found themselves allied with influential clans like Armageddon Empire, Red Eagle Army and Lightning Army. However, Anti-Red Eagle Army rose up to challenge Red Eagle Army, leading REA's allies in the Axis to attack AREA and their alliances. Green Assassins were among the Axis clans that retaliated, but they were also allegedly among the first to fall. Hellboy2368 from AREA supposedly persuaded GA's generals to defect and leave the clan in favor of the AREA forces, weakening GSA into defeat.Biography of Polarlab (p. 13) Future After the war, Solidsnake1461 and Ace-of_Spades were involved in a spat with Green Assassins. This came to an end sometime around September 14th, 2011, when the clan was renamed to Green Skull Assassins. This change was not immediate, and happened sometime after the change was announced. Green Assassins also concluded work on its project, Green Assassins Chronicle Episode One. They declared that it would be published once the next two episodes were completed, but it is not known if any episodes were ever released.Green Assassins News & Updates *Updated 0.4* [New KeyCard] - Level The future of Green Skull Assassins after this point is unknown. Demographics Population According to Polarlab's clan census, GSA's population was between 20 and 25, however the clan census only shows around 15 or 16 members.Polarlab's Clan Census Language Green Skull Assassins spoke English, but it is not known if there are any other languages the clan spoke.Local-Survior - LBP.me profile Government It is not known what kind of government Green Skull Assassins used, but it is known that their leader was referred to as a Maestro. Foreign Relations and Military Green Skull Assassins was a member of the Axis Alliance, and defended their allies when AREA attacked REA. It is not known how GSA handled their military. Culture and Style Not much is known about the culture and style of the Green Skull Assassins. They had various propaganda and uniforms. A picture on Local-Survior's profile suggests that "GSA Studio" could have been the clan's main art division. Infrastructure It is not known how the Green Skull Assassins communicated with one another, if at all. They had at least one recruitment level which was published on October 7th, 2011.Green Skull Assassins [ALL NEW Sector B-1 Recruitment] - Level The clan also maintained a keycard system, but it is not known to what extent it was used. Green Assassins also supposedly supplied members with an ID card that they could personalize. References Category:Clans